


A wild ride

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Our favourite threesome spends a great night together.





	A wild ride

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 16: shibari!  
Since I couldn't choose a ship a chose a threesome XD  
Enjoy!

Kurt and Ororo helped Logan tie himself up in a beautiful shibari, then they tied his arms to the bed's headboard.

Wolverine pulled on the ropes to check them, then he mischievously grinned and spread his legs.

"I'm ready."

"And eager to start, clearly." Ororo joked.

"Yeah!"

She and Kurt climbed on the bed from both sides, starting to caress each other rather than Logan. They kissed and made a good show for him, getting excited in the meantime.

"Oh, that ain't fair." Wolverine whined, uselessly trying to join in.

The other two chuckled, glancing at him.

"Wait for your turn." Kurt told him.

Logan pouted.

"How adorable. Don't worry, we'll get to you too." Ororo said, pinching his cheek as if he was a baby.

The Canadian grumbled, but he had to settle for watching the show.

His lovers were making out, their hands skilfully wandering on each other's body.

Kurt massaged Ororo's breasts, brushing his fingers against her nipples, then he slid one down her belly to play with her clit.

The woman sighed in pleasure, moving her hands up and down her lover's chest and sides, reaching down for his thighs, then she massaged his balls with one hand and his dick with the other.

They moaned as they got more excited, their scent reaching Logan's nostrils and helping him to get hard too.

He squirmed and whined in frustration, trying to get their attention.

Kurt ignored him, moving his head to kiss Ororo's neck.

On the other hand, the woman looked at him and smirked, then she moaned and pushed her hips towards Nightcrawler's hand to get more.

"Fuck!" Logan complained.

His dick was already rock hard for the whole situation, aching to be touched like Kurt's.

The German moved further down, licking and sucking one of Ororo's nipples.

She had to let go of his erection to hold onto his shoulders, leaning her head backwards and moaning loudly.

"I think this is enough." she panted after a few moments.

Kurt reached back for her lips, kissing her with passion before turning to face Logan, grinning.

"Yes, I think so too."

"Yeah!" Wolverine confirmed.

Nightcrawler leaned down on him, their lips so close they could feel each other's breath but far enough to prevent Logan from kissing him.

"So... I remember you like it unprepared." he said.

The Canadian shivered in anticipation.

"Yes, please." he whispered.

Kurt chuckled, then he grabbed the lube to spread some on his erection.

As he positioned himself between his legs, Ororo straddled Logan and pulled on his ropes.

"I like being prepared, though." she told him with a grin. "So you'd better put your tongue to good use."

Wolverine promptly nodded, his pupils dilating at the idea.

Storm crawled on him until her groin was above Logan's head, then she sat on his face.

Logan immediately started to lick her, her taste filling his mouth and her scent his nostrils, getting even more excited.

She guided his tongue on her most pleasurable spots, until she made him insist on her hole.

He obediently pushed his tongue inside her, moving it around to make her relax and more wet.

When Ororo moved away he tried to follow her, making her chuckle.

"I'm good, my love, now it's time we all get our pleasure."

She turned to look at Kurt, who had been waiting and watching. He had put a condom on Logan and the latter didn't even notice it, too busy servicing his mistress.

"Sorry for making you wait." she told the German.

"It was a nice wait." he replied.

He waited for her to move away from Logan before positioning himself and slowly penetrating him, looking straight into his eyes.

The Canadian moaned loudly, the faint pain for the lack of preparation adding to his pleasure as he felt himself stretch for his lover.

When Kurt was all inside he stopped with a satisfied sigh, keeping Logan still by the ropes on his hips.

At that point Ororo straddled him again, grabbing his dick to keep it still before impaling herself.

"Fuck!" Logan's voice broke for the excitement.

Kurt let go of the ropes to wrap his arms around Ororo, caressing her thighs before thrusting once.

Wolverine's moan mixed with Storm's, who had to support herself on his chest.

Nightcrawler chuckled before kissing her shoulder.

"Lovely." he commented.

He grabbed some ropes on Logan's belly to prevent him from moving too much, then he started to fuck him.

Ororo did the same, holding on to the ropes on Wolverine's chest before moving up and down on him.

They all sighed and moaned and panted in pleasure, but the Canadian was considerably louder than the other too.

It didn't take long for him to reach his first orgasm, almost shouting in pleasure as he clenched around Kurt.

The latter groaned and thrust harder, giving him no break as he kept on ramming inside him, his orgasm still too far away to stop.

Even Ororo didn't slow down, riding him faster as she chased her orgasm too.

Logan's toes curled, his whole body shaking while he howled. His mind went completely blank, overcome by all of his enhanced senses made hypersensitive by the overstimulation.

Kurt and Ororo leaned against each other and kissed.

When Nightcrawler brought the tip of his tail between her legs to play with her clit, the woman shouted in pleasure. She clenched around Logan, who came again and trembled from head to toe.

They mercilessly fucked him more, feeling their orgasm building inside them.

Kurt came first, groaning in pleasure as he unloaded deep inside his lover.

Ororo came almost immediately after, throwing her head back to shout as she clenched again around Logan.

The latter reached his third orgasm because of that, his voice hoarse for the continuous howling.

They stopped, panting, Kurt and Ororo supporting each other in order not to fall on the bed.

They caught their breaths, then they pulled back from Logan and freed his arms.

They all hugged and cuddled, kissing sweetly and caressing their skin.

"That was amazin'!" Wolverine commented with enthusiasm.

The other two chuckled, but they nodded.

"Let's put these ropes away and clean up, shall we?" Ororo suggested. "We'll resume our cuddling after that." she had to add to reassure her lovers.

Logan still groaned in disapproval when they had to separate, but as soon as he got rid of the ropes and Storm cleaned them with rain and wind he hugged them back.

They all smiled, enjoying each other's closeness.


End file.
